Aquí Estaré
by BipolarJL
Summary: Dos relaciones fallidas, una persona siempre ha estado con ella: su mejor amigo.


**Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter le ****pertenece**** a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Aquí Estaré**

"_Es un estúpido." _Pensaba un chico de cabello azabache mientras caminaba. _"Tiene a la novia que muchos quisieran y el muy··· ¡ahh!". _Estaba muy enojado, furioso.

— ¡Malfoy!—llamó—. Eres un verdadero idiota. ¡Te advertí que si hacías sufrir a Hermione te las verías conmigo!

Harry apuntaba a Draco con su varita. La apretaba contra su cuello demasiado fuerte haciendo que al rubio le faltara poco a poco el aire.

—Tranquilízate, Potty. Yo no le hice nada, sólo la dejé por esta hermosura—dijo abrazando a una chica de cabello negro y corto.

— ¡Por Parkinson! ¡DEJASTE A HERMIONE POR ESTA···!

No terminó la oración debido a que Draco le dio un golpe en la cara.

—No te atrevas a insultar a mi nueva novia—después de esto, besó a la sonriente serpiente.

— ¡Harry! ¿Qué te···?—lágrimas aparecieron nuevamente al ver esa escena—Ven, vámonos.

El ojiverde se levantó lanzándole una mirada de odio a los Slytherins para después irse con su amiga. Al llegar a su sala común la castaña empezó a curar las heridas, intentando no llorar al recordar a Malfoy.

— ¡Harry! ¿Quién te hizo eso?—preguntó Ron. Volteó a ver a su amiga que tenía los ojos rojos—. ¡Malfoy!

—Es hora de que lo digas, Ronald—no pudo contenerse más, se fue corriendo hacia el dormitorio de chicas.

—La dejó. La dejó por··· por Parkinson—escupía cada palabra con odio. Al ver que su amigo se levantaba con varita en mano lo detuvo—. Espera, Ron. Él se dará cuenta de lo que acaba de perder.

Ron estaba igual o más enojado que Harry. _"Maldito idiota, ¡cómo se atrevió a cambiar a Hermione por Parkinson! ¡Merlín, por Parkinson! Está bonita y todo pero no se compara con Hermione, ella es mejor." _Pensó el pelirrojo. Después de un rato los Gryffindors se fueron a dormir.

Los días siguieron pasando, Hermione cada vez estaba menos triste aunque aún le dolía ver a los Príncipes de Slytherin juntos. Meses después ella salía con Ron, quién junto con Harry, la apoyaron y cuidaron durante todo ese tiempo. Malfoy estaba como loco al enterarse. Un día el Trío Dorado se encontró con Malfoy y compañía en un pasillo. El rubio fue el primero en hablar.

—Vaya, Granger, qué bajo caíste. Mira que andar con Weasley, debes andar muy urgida—dijo el rubio, con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Parecía dolido.

Los "amigos" del rubio, incluyendo su novia, empezaron a reír, pero se detuvieron al ver que la castaña se dirigía a él muy molesta. Al estar frente a él, lo miró y, tal como lo había echo años atrás, le dio un golpe en la cara dejándolo en el suelo.

— ¡QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA, ASQUEROSA SANGRESUCIA!—le gritó Pansy a Hermione— Draco, mi vida, ¿estás bien?

Cómo odiaba la voz chillona de la morena— ¿Te parece que lo esté, Parkinson? ¿Acaso no ves que está sangrando? ¡Merlín! ¿No puedes hacer otra pregunta más estúpida?

Sus amigos no paraban de reír. Harry, al saber que empezaría otra de las clásicas peleas, tomó a Ron del brazo, volteó para ver a su amiga y dijo:

—Vámonos, Hermione, no tiene caso. Por cierto, ¡bien echo!—la abrazó.

Mientras se alejaban escucharon un "Me las pagarás, Granger" de Malfoy. Una vez lejos rieron sin parar.

— ¡Vieron la cara de Parkinson!—Dijo Ron con la cara roja por la risa.

— ¡No! ¡La cara de Malfoy! Parecía que se le saldrían los ojos. —Esta vez fue Harry.

—Ya, chicos, sí fue gracioso pero···—Fue interrumpida por los labios de su novio.

Harry sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver eso. Se alejó para dejarlos solos.

Cuando Hermione le dijo que ya había olvidado a Malfoy se había sentido muy feliz, pero no le duró mucho porque eso lo había conseguido gracias a su mejor amigo. "Ron y yo somos novios." Cada que recuerda esas palabras le entran unas ganas de llorar, más no lo hace. Debe ser fuerte.

* * *

Cinco años habían pasado. Harry era Jefe de Aurores, Ron trabajaba con su hermano George en Sortilegios Weasley y Hermione era profesora en Hogwarts. La relación entre Ron y Hermione no era la misma: ya no se veían, no se tocaban, no se besaban como antes. Era más como una relación de amigos. Y eso es lo que volvieron a ser: _Amigos. _Harry de nuevo estaba feliz, pero no tanto ya que no le gustaba que su _mejor amiga_ sufriera. Debía aprovechar. No dejaría escapar esta oportunidad de conquistar a la castaña. Durante años estuvo enamorado de ella pero no se atrevió a confesárselo. Ni a ella ni a nadie.

—Hermione, ¿qué···?

—Está con otra. Y a qué no adivinas con quién—dijo la castaña interrumpiendo a su amigo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿De quién hablas?— Preguntó Harry, preocupado.

—Ron está con Parkinson. ¡Con Parkinson!—dio un golpe a la mesa— ¿Por qué todos los hombres de los que me enamoro me cambian por ella?

—Te enamoras de la persona equivocada, eso es todo—la abrazó.

—Gracias Harry—levantó un poco la cabeza para ver a su amigo. Al ver su cara de confusión continuó—: Gracias por estar conmigo siempre. Gracias por ser mi amigo.

—Pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que _aquí estaré,_ Hermione, estaré siempre para ti. Pero…

— ¿Pero?—preguntó preocupada.

—Ya no quiero ser tu amigo. Me cansé de serlo—al ver que una lágrima amenazaba con salir aclaró—: Quiero ser más que eso, Hermione. Desde hace años he querido ser más que tu amigo.

—Harry, yo···

—Yo no te cambiaría por Parkinson si me dieras una oportunidad. Te cuidaría, te respetaría, te diría todos los días cuánto te amo. Porque sí, te amo.

Pensó que saldría corriendo, que le diría que no la buscara más. Pero lo que pasó no se lo esperó jamás. Lo besó. Fue un beso tierno. _"Mejor de lo que imaginé." _Al separarse, Hermione habló:

—Sé que tú no harías lo mismo que Malfoy o Ron. Por eso quiero darte una oportunidad—y le sonrió. Esa sonrisa que lo derretía. Que lo mataba y lo regresaba a la vida.

La atrajo a él, le acarició la mejilla y la besó nuevamente.

* * *

Unos cuantos años más tarde ellos estaban casados. Hermione esperaba a su primer hijo: Albus. Ella era feliz, muy feliz. Harry jamás la traicionó, jamás la dejó y jamás lo haría. Él estaba aún más feliz que su esposa.

—Cariño, se está moviendo, ¡ven!—Habló la castaña a su marido.

Harry fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su esposa. Su sonrisa rara vez desaparecía. Se hincó y le tocó la barriga. Efectivamente, el pequeño Potter se estaba moviendo. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a una sonriente Hermione. No se cansaba de esa sonrisa, de ver sus ojos marrones, de sus labios··· no se cansaba de ella. Se fue levantando poco a poco hasta estar a unos centímetros de su rostro y le susurró:

—Te amo—dicho esto la besó.

* * *

— ¡Ron!—habló una chica pelirroja— ¿Qué crees?

— ¿Qué? Dime que el idiota de tu esp···

— ¡No, Ron! Es Hermione…

— ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien?—preguntó preocupado.

—Tranquilo. Ella está muy bien.

— ¡Ya habla!—se exasperó el pelirrojo.

— ¡Ya somos tíos, Ron! ¡Albus ya nació!—dijo dando saltitos de emoción—. Hubieras visto a Harry, se··· ¿Ron?

Ginny no pudo evitar una risa al ver la cara de su hermano. _"Cómo estarías si el padre hubieras sido tú."_

* * *

En San Mungo, Harry cargaba a su pequeño hijo mientras Hermione lo veía.

—Amor, me has echo el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo nuevamente.

—Me encanta como te ves cuando cargas a nuestro hijo. Harry···

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas algo?—preguntó el ojiverde.

—No, sólo quería decirte algo, pero necesito que te acerques—él se sentó a su lado con cuidado para no lastimarla— Te amo.

Dicho eso, lo beso; como la primera vez.


End file.
